Broken Pieces
by Cera Mist
Summary: Everything is about to shatter. The Power Puff Girls Z are working with the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, but can they really work together? They've been dating there counterparts and all seems well. But will something goes wrong? And if something does go wrong, will they be able to fix the broken pieces? Blossom x Butch Weird pairing, I know. Just try it out. Possible Blossom x Brick.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another story! This story is about the Power Puff Girls Z! There powers have expanded since they're older. I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Power Puff Girls Z cause if I did, the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z would be with the Power Puff Girls. **

Blossom's P.O.V  
"You have a message." A monotone voice said. I checked my laptop to see someone had sent me a message. I rolled my mouse over the tab and opened it. It was from Brick. I smiled and read it. After reading it my smile turned into a frown. It said:

"Hey Bloss. I can't make it to our Friday date. I have work at Skateboard Shop. Sorry.  
-Brick"

I turned off my laptop and plopped onto my bed. I hugged my pillow as my thoughts consumed me. Brick had been missing our dates more often. He always had a reason though. Most of the time it was about work. We were in our sophomore year and things were getting difficult. Boomer and Bubble's relationship was fine, but Butch and Buttercups was dying out. Buttercup had often told Bubbles and I about her arguments with Butch. Brick and I were just going through a... phase. It would pass, I'm sure of it. "Blossom?" There's someone to see you." I hear the Professor mumble on the other side of my door. I leap off my bed and head to the front door. I spot Butch standing outside. Funny, Butch and I don't talk much. "Hey Butch. What are you doing here?" Butch fidgets and  
inhales deeply. "Have you seen Buttercup?" Butch finally blurts out. I blink in surprise. "Buttercup told me she was going on a date with you. Weren't you guys supposed to see a movie together?" I asked. He shook his head in disbelief. "I knew our relationship became rocky, but I never thought she would lie to avoid me." Butch mutters sitting on the front steps. I join him and rest my head in my hands. "How about I help you look for Buttercup? With two of us it'll be faster!" I suggest. Butch nods and we shoot into the sky leaving behind a streak of green and pink.

I streak across the sky searching. "Buttercup!" I shout. I flew a little lower to get a better view of the streets. "BUTTERCUP!" Butch screamed. I felt sorry for him. I scanned the streets and spotted a red cap sticking out of an alley. "Butch! Look!" I pointed toward the cap. Butch stared at me confused. I motioned for him to follow. I landed softly on the concrete ground and picked up the hat. "Where's Brick? I know this is his hat." I ask Butch. He shrugs and points into the alley. "Let's keep looking in there." I nod and step forward. It was so dark I could hardly see. "Butch, turn on your night vision." I tell him as I turn on my night vision. I scan the room and I almost scream. I feel Butch stiffen beside me and I know he sees what I see. I turn to Butch to see his lips in a grim line holding back words. "Brick?" I finally whisper. Brick stops and turns around. "Blossom? What are you doing here?" Brick says nervously.

Brick's P.O.V (Earlier that day)  
I laid on my bed plugging my headphones in. I thought about Blossom and how she used to make my heart skip. But now I felt nothing. I thought about the date I had scheduled with Blossom today. I honestly didn't want to go and lie to her face about how I loved her. I'll be honest, the love I had for her has long died out. I turned on my computer and sent Blossom a message to excuse me from our date. I also sent a message to Buttercup.

"Hey babe! Ready for our date tonight? ;)  
-Brick"

I hit send and relaxed in my chair. It was true; Buttercup and I have been secretly dating behind both Blossom and Butch. I grinned at the message she sent back.

"Can't wait baby! Alleyway tonight. :)  
-Buttercup"

I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt of my favorite band. I grabbed my red cap off the rack as I left. I walked down the streets to an alleyway unknown to most of the city. Buttercup and I had found on one of our secret dates. I leaned against the brick wall waiting for Buttercup. "Hey there handsome." Buttercup grinned at me. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a green skirt. "Hey gorgeous!" I complimented before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It got a little heated as Buttercup accidentally knocked my hat off. She ran her fingers through my hair and I continued to explore her mouth with my tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance. I eventually won and started kissing her jaw line as she gripped my hair and moaned. I pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her again as I started to grind against her. "Brick?" A soft familiar voice broke our kiss. I whipped around to find Blossom holding my hat. "Blossom? What are you doing here?" I ask nervously. Blossom's face turns into confusion. "I thought you said you were at work? And who's that with you?" Blossom asks. Buttercup tries to hide behind me but it was too late. I noticed Blossom's eyes were darker meaning she had night vision on. "BUTTERCUP?!" Butch exclaims storming towards her. I protect her from him. "So you were with him. All those times you said you had soccer practice you were sucking faces with him. Disgusting." Butch snarled. "Why Brick?" Blossom whispers tears filling her eyes. I frown and open my mouth to speak. "I just don't love you anymore." I say scratching my head. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She shot into the sky leaving a very faint line of pink. I know I was really mean but it was true. Butch growled as he punched me in the face. I hit the ground and attempted to get up. I felt Butch's foot slam into my back pushing me down. "There's a better way to break it someone when you don't love them. You don't go and cheat on them with your brother's girlfriend." Butch snarled. "Get off him!" Buttercup screams as she tackled Butch to the ground. Butch easily shoved Buttercup off. "I'm done with this crap." Butch mumbles as he shoots off into the sky leaving a trail of green.

Butch's P.O.V  
I flew through the sky trying to process everything that happened. My so called "brother" cheated on his girlfriend on MY girlfriend. I thought about poor Blossom. I made a detour to the Power Puff Girls house. I landed on their doorstop and knocked. Nobody answered. I remember Boomer saying something about going to the Zoo with Bubbles. I flew up to Blossom's window and peered in. Blossom sat on her bed crying her heart out. She also had a scrapbook on her lap. I knocked gently on her window. She looked up surprised. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She shuffled to the window and undid the hatch and pushed it open. I flew in and landed on her carpet. "Blossom I'm so sorry about what happened." I said gently. I took a closer look at the scrapbook to see pictures of Brick and her. A few had the whole gang and some were separate couples. There were Bubbles and Boomer, and Buttercup and me. There was even Bricks hat from earlier lying on her bed. Blossom sat on her bed and cried. I awkwardly got on the bed and hugged her. She cried into my chest as I muttered soothing words that we both knew didn't help. Let's face it; we were broken pieces of a puzzle that needed someone to tape us back together.

**End of First Chapter******

**~Cera Mist**


	2. Chapter 2: I Really Screwed Things Up

**Broken Pieces:** Chapter 2: _I Really Screwed Things Up_

Butch's P.O.V

For the whole day Blossom and I stayed locked up in her room. I would often shoot out into the sky to grab us some food and stuff. I would often find her looking at the photo album of her and Brick. Thank goodness she stopped crying! I don't know how to deal with people who cry.

"Butch?" Blossom whispered. I turned and looked at Blossom.

"How long do you think they were together?" Blossom asked and I know she was talking about Brick and Buttercup. I sat down beside her.

"You shouldn't be thinking about that." I tell her wrapping a blanket around her. The fact that Buttercup was cheating on me killed me. But I have to put a good example for Blossom.

"I'm going to grab us some food, okay?" I asked. Blossom gave me a weak nod in return. I glanced at her one more time before disappearing into the sky leaving a faint streak of green in my place.

Blossom's P.O.V

I watched as Butch flew away. I didn't want to cry anymore. I knew crying wouldn't solve anything but it made me feel better. I got up and shuffled into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection and winced. My orange hair was messed up and loose, my eyes were puffy and red around the edges from crying and I looked like the walking dead. I closed the door and locked it. Turning on the shower I slipped my clothes off and jumped in. The warm water washed over me. I scrubbed my eyes and face.

"Blossom?" A faint voice called. I recognized Butch's voice and poked my head out from the curtains.

"I'm just freshening up!" I yelled. I heard him yell back okay so I continued my shower.

I stepped out of the shower with a strawberry pink towel wrapped around me. I dried off and slipped on my long sleeved pink strawberry print pajamas. I also pulled a matching pair of long pajama pants on. I stepped out with my pink towel drying my hair. Butch was sleeping peacefully on my bed. He must have fallen asleep while I was taking a shower. I smiled softly and spotted a take-out box near him. I took the box and headed downstairs to heat it.

"Blossom!" I turned around to see Bubbles waving to me. I placed the contents of the box into a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

"Hey Bubbles." I whispered loud enough for her to hear while I tapped '1 minute' into the microwave. She bounced over and watched to see what I was doing.

"I thought you had a date with Brick, what happened?" Bubbles asked clearly not in knowledge of what happened.

Bubble's P.O.V

I watched as Blossom bursted out in tears. I blinked surprised but quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug.

"What happened?" I whispered. Blossom took some deep breathes calming down.

"Brick cheated on me." She whispered so softly that I barely caught it.

"Brick what?" I asked not sure if I heard right.

"Brick cheated on me!" Blossom shouted, tears trickling down her cheeks. I gasped and clicked my tongue. "That's terrible." I gave her a squeeze.

"Who'd he cheat on you with?" I asked gently not wanting to provoke her.

"Buttercup." Blossom spat with venom. I gasped and stared at Blossom in disbelief. I heard loud footsteps and turned around to see Butch.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Blossom explained the whole story and I started putting the pieces together. I sighed and grabbed the food out of the microwave and divided the spaghetti into three bowls. Butch accepted the bowl and dug in. However, Blossom poked at her food with a fork. I was about to say something comforting when the door bell rang. I got up and opened it to see Boomer.

"Thank goodness you made it." I smiled letting him come in. I had texted Boomer everything that happened while Blossom told me what happened. Boomer walked straight over to Blossom and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Boomer frowned. Blossom gave a weak smile.

"What's that behind you?" Blossom asked. Boomer grinned and dumped the contents of the bag out on the table.

"I brought break up food!" Boomer squealed with excitement. We all stared at him like he had two heads.

"Boomer!" Butch shouted face palming. Boomer looked around confused.

"What?" We all laughed and I was happy to see Blossom laugh too.

Boomer's P.O.V

We sat down on the couches and focused on making Blossom and Butch forget about their break ups. I acted goofy and we watched TV. Bubbles and I slowly lifted their spirits.

"LET'S WATCH THE AVENGERS!" I screamed whipping out a copy I brought from home. We all screamed as I put it into the DVD player. I flicked off the lights and clicked play.

"Puny god." Hulk said while walking away. We all bursted out laughing. I heard the door open and turned around.

"Brick?! Buttercup?!" I yelled alarming everyone. I flicked the lights back on to see Brick holding Buttercup's hand. Blossom and Butch got up and left the room. I watched sadly and turned back to the backstabbers.

"I guess we might as well turn it into a sleepover." I plastered on a fake smile as Bubbles and I got up.

"The boys will sleep in the living room while the girls will sleep in their rooms." Bubbles suggested walking to her room. The Power Puff Girls had decided to move into a house together so they could be together if they needed to save the world. Buttercup hugged Brick before heading to her own room. Brick stood there awkwardly.

"I guess you know huh?" Brick asked. I glared at him.

"No kidding." I hissed with so much hatred that Brick flinched in surprise.

"I'm going to get Butch so we can grab some stuff for the sleepover." I left Brick staring at my back.

Brick's P.O.V

I know I should feel guilty and I do! It's just, I'm happy with Buttercup. And I think Blossom should learn to accept that. But Butch's words earlier still rang in my ears.

_"There's a better way to break it to someone when you don't love them. You don't go and cheat on them with your brother's girlfriend."_ I shook my head and waited for my brothers. Butch and Boomer finally came down. Butch brushed past me making sure he knocked me aside. Boomer walked by and gestured for me to follow. We shot into the sky. I had to admit, I love that we have more powers now. Thank you Professor for injecting the Chemical Z into my brothers and I. Ever since we've had better powers. We reached our new house we bought after leaving Mojo and joining the Power Puff Girls Z. I packed some things into a backpack and waited for Boomer and Butch. Butch came out first with a duffle bag. He glared daggers at me as we waited for Boomer.

"Sorry I took so long!" Boomer apologized as he clutched onto his backpack. Butch turned away and exited the house. Boomer ran after him to catch up. I let out a sigh as I followed Boomer out.

When Boomer and I were finally outside, there was only a faint streak of green left. Boomer scowled as he shot into the air too, leaving myself. I messed up, but I like Buttercup too. Wait, did I say _too_?! That would be saying I still have feelings for Blossom! WHICH I DON'T! I hated to admit that I my face turned bright red as I shot into the sky leaving a streak the similar color as my face.

When I arrived at the PPGZ's house, my brothers were already inside. I slipped inside unnoticed until Buttercup ran up to me.

"Brick! What took you so long? We've been waiting for you." Buttercup exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled down at Buttercup.

"Correction, _you_ were waiting for him. I don't think _all _of us were waiting." Blossom spoke in an ice cold voice. It even sent shivers down my spine. She won't even say my name. Why do I feel sorta upset?

I watched as Blossom stood up from the couch she was sitting on. I couldn't deny the fact that my heart was thundering in my chest as I watched her.

"The bathroom's upstairs straight down the hallway. And I know all of the guys know where the girls room's are. If you're hungry, there's leftovers in the fridge." Blossom explained again in her cold voice. The cheerful, sweet loving girl I once knew was gone.

Butch's P.O.V

I didn't realize I was standing so close to Blossom until Boomer mentioned it. I blushed slightly and said I was just making sure she wouldn't cry again. It wasn't like I developed feelings for her or anything. I was just concerned for my friend.

"Butch, it's time to sleep." Boomer snapped me out of my thoughts. I chose the couch closest to me and started setting up my blanket and pillow. I finally got settled in when I had the urge to pee.

"Darn you small bladder." I mumbled quietly as I got up. I tried being as quiet as I could as I climbed the stairs to upstairs. I followed Blossom's instructions and went straight down the hallway.

After I finished using the bathroom, I started walking down the hall. I stopped when I heard some sniffles. I looked for where it was coming from and ended up in front of Blossom's room. I quietly pushed the door open to see Blossom crying in her sleep. I frowned slightly as I walked in.

"Blossom? Wake up." I nudged her gently and she stirred.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" Blossom asked quietly. She must have not noticed she was crying.

"I came in because I heard you crying. Is it about Brick?" I asked carefully as I sat down on the edge of her bed. Slowly, Blossom nodded and started to cry again.

"I don't want to cry over him anymore Butch, but it hurts so much! I thought he loved me." Blossom cried as she cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small, trembling figure.

"Don't cry Blossom. You look a lot more beautiful with a smile." I mumbled into her hair as I kissed the top of her head. I rested my head there as I listened to Blossom's cries and sniffles lessen.

"Thanks Butch. You're a great friend." Blossom smiled at me before resting her head against my chest. I blushed slightly as I held her closer. I won't let anything hurt Blossom ever again.

Brick's P.O.V (About from when Butch had woken up.)

I woke up to find myself in the couch I had claimed. I looked around to find what had woke me up. It turns out it was Butch walking past the couches. I followed him curious to why he was up. I watched until he entered the bathroom.

"Him and his small bladder." I chuckled lightly as I headed back to my make shift bed. I laid down in the dark, waiting for Butch to come back. I hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on and then off. The door finally opens, but Butch doesn't return. Instead, another door opens. I crawled out of my bed to find out what Butch was doing. I ran up the stairs to see Butch entering Blossom's room. Good thing he didn't shut the door completely. I quickly made my way to the door and peered in. I watched as Blossom cried into Butch's chest. My heart ached as I remembered how she used to cry into my chest and hug me. I watched in horror as Butch kissed the top of her head and she didn't flinch back. It was like a scene of what Blossom and I used to do, but instead of me, it was Butch playing my role. I staggered back and ran back downstairs.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked myself. I slipped back into my bed.

"Why do I miss you so much Blossom?" I mumbled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I really screwed things up.

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~! Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~! Or for some people like myself, HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY~! For those who do have a special someone to spend Valentines with, I hope you have a great time~! For those who don't, treat yourself to some chocolate~!

-Cera Mist


	3. Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

**Broken Pieces Chapter Three: Something Unexpected**

**A/N: **I'll be honest with you guys, I hadn't originally thought I would continue this story. However, I think I shall continue a few more chapters and see how it's going. Thanks you those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Anyways, I don't think I need to explain my absence. If you really want to know, go check my profile. It'll explain it there. Also, in this chapter I'll be using the girl's REAL names. I'll show the power puff name beside them for the first time.

Brick's P.O.V (Yay! Let's hear more of his agony! Why is my font randomly in Calibri Light now? I wonder if it shows up like this..)

My eyes snapped open and scanned the room. Where was I? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I reopened them, Kaoru/Buttercup stood in front of me. I blinked in surprise.

"Kaoru? What do you want?" I mumbled, stretching my sore limbs. She smiled brightly and crawled into my lap.

"I missed you. You promised you would visit me in my room last night. Why didn't you show up?" Kaoru asked, snuggling her head into my chest. My breath hitched in my throat as I recalled last night's events. I plastered on a fake smile.

"I was pretty exhausted. I guess I ended up falling asleep." I chuckled weakly as I scratched the back of my head. Kaoru nodded, buying my lies and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, I'm glad I have you to myself right now." As soon as Kaoru said that, Momoko/Blossom appeared. I was about to call out to her, when I saw Butch. My eyes flickered to his empty sleeping bag. He slept the night in Momoko's bed? My fist clenched as my body became stiff. I couldn't believe that guy!

"Um, Kaoru. Did Momoko talk to you at all recently?" I asked randomly, trying to cover up my anger. I didn't notice at before, but the pair began to listen into our conversation.

"Please, that spoiled brat hasn't talked to me at all. She's acting like such a drama queen! So what? If you don't like her, you have the right to go find someone else. She should just grow up already. It wasn't like you two were going to get married." Kaoru huffed, not noticing Momoko or Butch. I winced slightly, Kaoru had practically shouted that. I carefully watched for Momoko's reaction.

"Butch, can you prepare breakfast? I'm going to go out for a walk before school. Remind Miyako that she doesn't have to pack the lunches today. Tell her we'll go out for lunch." Momoko mumbled quietly to Butch, slipping out of the room like a shadow. Butch nodded slightly before glaring at us. With that he headed towards the kitchen.

"Kaoru! They heard you!" I scolded as I crossed my arms, forcing her to get off of me. She blinked in surprise before regaining her posture.

"What's up with you today Brick?" Kaoru grumbled, looking me over. I made an annoyed face, I'm never this annoyed when I'm around Kaoru.

"It's nothing Kaoru, let's just get ready for school." I stood up and headed towards my duffel bag. I marched towards the bathroom, slamming the door close. I couldn't understand why I got so defensive when Kaoru was badmouthing Momoko. It wasn't like I liked her anymore.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I pulled out a set of clothing I had prepared for today. A red V-neck shirt, black jeans, and my classic RRB belt. I slipped on the clothing and unlocked the door. I headed down to the kitchen where breakfast was placed on the table. I noticed a note near a certain plate. I picked it up and read the note. It was addressed to Miyako.

Dear Miyako,

Blossom and I decided to head to school early. Don't pack lunch, we'll go out today for lunch.

See you at school,

Butch.

I placed it back neatly where I found it. Butch left to follow Momoko. I gritted my teeth as I gulped down my breakfast. I was planning on intercepting them. However, I froze. Why should I care if Momoko was hanging out with Butch? I betrayed both of them.

I let out a sigh and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I didn't bother waiting for Kaoru and just walked out the door.

Butch's P.O.V

I ran a hand through my hair as I glanced around. I was looking for a specific superhero. Finally spotting her red hair bobbing around, I rushed towards her.

"Momoko!" I called out, reaching out for her. She tilted her head and caught me looking at her. She turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"Hey Hiroshi, I decided to walk to school." Momoko explained, gripping her bag. I flinched at the sound of my real name. It was still all so new to me. This superhero business.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked nervously. I'm never nervous! So why am I feeling like this with her around? She gave me a nod and began to continue down the path to school.

"So, you excited for the first day of school?" I asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. I took this as the chance to examine her outfit. Since it was the first day of school, it was obvious she would wear something cute. She had on a flowy semi see through pink shirt with a white undershirt. She paired the shirt with some navy skinny jeans and brown wedges. She also had on a cute pair of owl earrings with a matching necklace.

"Of course! Though I'll miss summer vacation." Momoko admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's hurry up or else we might be late." I smiled and gently tugged her along. I heard her gasp and tried to hide my blush. I was Butch, toughest of all the Rowdy Ruff Boys! So why was I blushing? That was something only Boomer would do.

I continued to half drag her through the streets until we reached the school entrance. I waved to the football players with my free hand as we passed by the fields. They had decided to practice in the fields even though it was only the first day.

"Hey Hiroshi, could we stop by my locker?" Momoko asked politely as we entered the school. I let out a sigh of relief, I almost thought she would ask me to let go of her hand.

"Sure, let's go."

Momoko's P.O.V

I blushed as I continued to stare at his hand intertwined with mine. I didn't have the heart to tell him to let go, we had both just experienced a bad breakup. He was the only one that understood my situation right now.

"Here it is." Hiroshi alerted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I thanked him and spun my lock open. I yanked out my small book bag and filled it with my textbooks and supplies. I slammed it shut and turned to Hiroshi.

"Do you need to go to your locker too?" I asked. He nodded and we set off towards his locker. It wasn't far from mine. As we passed by a group of girls, I managed to hear their conversations.

"Why the hell is _she_ with Hiroshi? She's ugly! We deserve to be with him, not her. She should just jump off a cliff already." I blinked in surprise, I had no idea people thought that about me. Sure, I wasn't too special out of my whole group, but I still considered myself pretty enough.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jealous because you're beautiful and _way_ smarter than them." Hiroshi assured me, squeezing my hand. I smiled and slowed down.

"Thanks Hiroshi. You've been a really good friend to me. If it weren't for you, I don't know if I'd still be living. I'm so glad I have you." I grinned as I pulled him into a hug. I inhaled his scent and snuggled my head against his chest. He was a good head taller than me. Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled as his head dipped down.

I froze, my hands stiff against his sides. My brain had shut down completely. All my senses shut down, the only thing I could feel was his lips against mine. It was so sudden, I didn't have time to process it. It was gentle and showed compassion. It was really unexpected! Slowly, my arms found their way around him again. However, this time they wrapped around his neck.

We broke the kiss and I glanced over at him. For a split second, I could've sworn I saw a red cap bobbing away. Hiroshi smiled as he stepped closer.

"Momoko, I hope you don't think I'm taking control of you just because you just broke up with Brick. I really do like you. Do you think we could make this work?" Butch asked. I smiled softly and hugged him.

"Of course we can." I mumbled as I continued to clutch onto him like he would blow away. His chin rested on the top of my head. I was slightly irritated at how tall he was, but that didn't really matter now. All that matters right now, is that someone loves me, and I love him.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Make sure to PM or review what you think. Every little comment helps. Even if it has to do with what I should improve on. You can even request something. However, if you do, you should PM me your idea.

~Cera Mist


	4. Chapter 4: Not A Chance

**Broken Pieces Chapter Four: Not A Chance**

**A/N: **Hello~! I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I'll explain how this all happened. I was losing motivation and the teachers at my school weren't much help. However, I logged on and checked my stories to see that people had reviewed on my story. I checked it and saw that a lot of you were dying for chapter four. So, here it is. I'd like to reply to the reviews from you guys in my story. (Even the guests.) I applaud you if you get my reference I have in this chapter. Try to figure it out.

**Guest-** I'm glad you liked it. I'm trying to keep it suspenseful.

**the high butterf- **I'm sorry for not uploading in such a long time. If you check out my profile I should have an excuse uploaded there.

**Darkwarrior0416- **Don't worry about the command part. I'm really happy that you enjoy this story!

**lilly- **I'm glad you think this story is awesome!

These are some of the replies I have to some of the different new reviews. LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Have I been forgetting this part?

DISCLAIMER: I, Cera Mist, do not own anything from Power Puff Girls Z. Otherwise I wouldn't be typing this.

Brick's P.O.V

I leaned against my locker as I thought about what had happened. Momoko and Hiroshi were officially dating. I could feel my heart ache and my head pound. How could this have happened?

"Hikaru?! Why did you leave this morning without waiting for me?" Kaoru huffed, leaning against me. I blinked in surprise and looked at her.

"Um... Sorry?" I offered, but she didn't look pleased. She glared at me and took off to hang out with her new friends. I shrugged as I made sure my signature hat was still on perfectly. I looked down the hallway and saw a red bow bob by. Slipping away from the scene, I went to confront the new couple.

Momoko's P.O.V

"Momoko." A familiar voice called out. I turned and saw Hikaru/Brick push his way through the crowd. My head began to pound as he came closer. I glanced around for Hiroshi, but remembered he went to class already. I had study hall this period, and so did Hikaru.

"Sorry, I'm heading to the washroom." I lied, gesturing at the door. He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I see your lies haven't improved." Hikaru muttered. My cheeks flamed red as I opened my mouth to retort.

"Just follow me." He commanded, pushing through the crowd. I had no other choice but to follow him. I wanted to find out why he wanted to talk so badly.

We weaved through the crowd of lingering students rushing to class, and students who didn't care. I tried my best to keep up with Hikaru, watching for the red cap ever so often. Finally, we stopped in front of his locker. I huffed, what could he possibly want?

"Are you and Hiroshi dating?" Hikaru blurted out, watching my face carefully. I blinked in surprise. Of all the things he could have said, I had not expected that.

"It's none of your business who I date." I replied, brushing past him. He seemed angry as he pulled my back.

"Yes or no?" He questioned, his firm grip on my wrist. I tried prying his fingers off but he had a strong grip. I looked around, not a single soul around. No one to yell for. I looked back at Hikaru. His eyes held so many emotions. Anger, frustration, and sadness. I wondered why he looked so sad.

"Yes, I'm dating Hiroshi." I finally gave in. I yanked my arm back. His grip had loosened enough for me to release my hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go study for a test." I huffed, turning around and walking away. He doesn't know the pain I went through. If he thinks he has a chance with me, then he's dead wrong.

**A/N: **I know this was extremely short, but I wanted to upload something. I promise I will try to make the other chapters lengthier. However, it may be a bit before I post something. I have school projects to finish, drama to deal with, and I town to save! Just kidding about the last part, it's a city. Well, I'm really tired now. It's like 11:30. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and recommend!

~Cera Mist


	5. Chapter 5: I Feel Depressed

Broken Pieces Chapter Five: I Feel Depressed

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took this long to update. I was distracted by some things. Like friends, school, piano exams, and League. Recently, I've been fighting with my friends and it has affected my writing. Also, someone seems to hate my writing. I'm not sure why, but apparently they do. O.o

LET US BEGIN!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or PPGZ. If I did, it would have A LOT of drama.**

Momoko's P.O.V (After School)

I rested on my bed as my mind began calculating what has happened. I lost my boyfriend that I thought loved me. I can't trust one of my best friends. I ended up dating my ex-best friends ex-boyfriend. (A/N: I was VERY hesitant to type that...)

I rolled over and shielded the incoming sunlight from my eyes with my arm. When had my life taken such a huge twist? I had always thought that Hikaru was the one for me. Then all that crap went down, and I ended up with Hiroshi.

"Did I make the right decision?" I murmured as I rolled over again. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts consume me. I needed something to distract me.

_Bing Bing._I opened my eyes and checked my belt. It was flashing, signalling the Professor wanted us. I pressed the centre and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom!_

The room lit up as I transformed. My uniform still looked the same, but some said it looked better now. It had grew so it was a perfect fit for me.

"Blossom!" I glanced outside of my window to see Butch tapping the glass. A cute smile graced his face. I unlocked the window and slid it open.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" I giggle. He reaches out for me and gently guides me through the window. I continue holding his hand as we fly towards the trouble.

Butch and I descended onto the street where the trouble was happening. I scanned the scene to see the rest already fighting.

"Looks like we're late, huh?" Butch mumbles as he starts flying towards them. I follow him and get a better look at the villain. It was Fuzzy Lumpkins. He was tossing cars all over the place.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, zooming towards Fuzzy. He turned and watched Butch and I. He smirked.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Buttercup sneered, her arms crossed. I blinked in surprise, my eyes narrowing.

Fuzzy looked confused as his eyes wondered from Buttercup and I. He turned and stared at the rest of our group.

"What's going on with them? Aren't they supposed to be friends?" Fuzzy asked, clearly confused. Bubbles gave him a sad smile.

"They aren't really friends right now." Boomer explained as he rested the back of his head on his arms while floating in the air horizontally. Fuzzy nodded, understanding the situation now.

"Well, call me when they make up. It's no fun fighting you guys unless you give it your all. You guys are only good when you fight together." Fuzzy waved as he disappeared into an alley. I gave a sigh, even the villains don't want to see us fight. That's just sad, I need to do something about this.

Bubbles' P.O.V (Finally gonna do some other people P.O.V)

I watched as Blossom shot into the air. What was she doing? I hope she's not chasing after Fuzzy. Lately, the villains don't seem so threatening. They've lost their touch, I doubt they actually want to terrorize our town.

"Blossom! Where you going?" Butch shouted, shooting into the air after her. I decided it was best that we all follow our leader.

"Come on guys, let's go follow Blossom." I suggested, already hovering in the air with Boomer, waiting for them to join us. Buttercup frowned as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Why would I _ever_ follow her?" Buttercup hissed. I couldn't believe this. I was about to lash out at Buttercup, something I don't do often, when Boomer held me back. I watched as he stepped forward instead.

"Watch your mouth Buttercup," Boomer hissed as he continued. "Right now we need to find out what Blossom's doing. So for once in your life, think of someone else."

I was surprised by Boomer and I'm sure everyone else was too. Boomer was usually the calm, gentle one. I grabbed Boomer's hand as we followed Butch and Blossom, not waiting to see if the others would join us.

Butch's P.O.V

"Blossom! Wait up!" I pleaded, finding it hard to follow her. I relied on the pink streak she left behind to track her.

As I continued to follow her, I found we were nearing the lab. What would she want there? She seemed furious when she left the scene.

"Blossom!" I screamed, speeding up. She could at least tell me what's happening. I'm her boyfriend. She should be able to trust me, right? I guess she was still having troubles trusting people.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Blossom started descending. I mimicked her actions, finally noticing that the rest of our group was following us. Blossom stormed into the lab and I slowly followed her. Bubbles and Boomer were the first to catch up with us.

"What's happening?" Boomer asked, worry showing in his eyes. I shrugged, hoping it wasn't anything bad. My eyes narrowed as Brick and Buttercup appeared.

"So, you guys _actually _showed up? Shocking." I growled, turning and entering the lab. I could hear Buttercup grumbling as they followed in.

Blossom's P.O.V

I stormed into the lab and noticed the Professor was working with Ken. Ken looked up to see me. His eyes lit up as he rushed over.

"Blossom! It's good to see you again!" Ken exclaimed. I let out a laugh.

"Ken, you saw me just yesterday!" I pointed out, still hugging him. Ken was like a brother to me, and I was sure he thought of me as a sister.

Ken just smiled as he returned to his work. I looked around for Peach to find him on a counter. I stepped closer to examine Peach. There were cords connected to him and they led to a device. He must be charging.

"So, why are you here?" The Professor asked, not taking his eyes off of his project. I turned, knowing this is what I had to do.

"I want to work as a solo hero." I declared, glad the words came out. I just couldn't work with Buttercup or Brick anymore. Even the villains could tell that our legendary teamwork has been shattered.

The Professor looked up, surprised I felt this way. His eyebrows were furrowed as he set his equipment down.

"Blossom, are you sure about that? What happened?" The Professor asked. I was about to explain that I couldn't work with Buttercup and Brick when the door swung open.

I glanced towards the door to see the rest of our group. I gave a small smile towards Butch, Boomer and Bubbles, but gave Buttercup and Brick a glare. The Professor looked from me to the rest of our group.

"Blossom, please explain what's going on. What happened that you would want a solo hero job?" The Professor blurted out. I cringed, I was hoping to keep that from the rest of the group.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed. I was surprised that Buttercup joined their screaming. I let out a sigh.

"I just can't work with Buttercup or Brick anymore. Our group isn't just known for the work we do, but our legendary teamwork. However, that has been shattered. Villains don't even want to fight with us! Leaving is the best option for me." I explained, not letting any emotions show. I watched as Butch's face turned from shock to understanding. At least one of them understands.

Bubbles and Boomer were still in shock, but seemed to understand. Brick looked guilty, as if he _actually_ knew how much it pained me to be in the same group with him. Buttercup looked furious, her fists clenched and jaw set. She looked ready to pound me into a wall.

"Blossom! You're their leader though!" Ken reasoned. I looked at him and showed a sad smile. I still remember when I had declared that I was the leader, before the buys had joined us. No one believed me. So what's the difference now?

"Trust me Ken, they'll be fine. None of them really thought of me as their leader. Just some bossy girl that wouldn't shut up about super heroes or boys, right?" I turned to face them as the last part slipped out. I knew for sure that they all thought that at one point. Whether their opinion has changed I don't know.

Everyone looked slightly guilty, all wondering if it was that obvious. I looked over their faces, lingering on Brick's and Buttercup's longer. Did they know how much pain they put me through?

"Buttercup can be the leader for all I care. She has a knack for taking things that were mine." I hissed, glaring straight at Buttercup. She returned the glare.

"It's not my fault that you're a boring person. It was only a matter of time before he would end it." Buttercup replied, flicking a strand of her black hair away. The Professor was still confused, but seem to understand that I had thought it through.

"Well, I guess I could arrange that. It'll be hard to do a solo job. I'll have to change a lot so you have a chance against some of the villains. I'll start with modifying your weapon." I smiled in gratitude.

"Wait, we don't have Blossom in our group anymore? Sweet! I call being the leader." Buttercup announced, a smirk plastered on her face.

"If Blossom's leaving, I'm leaving with her!" Butch demanded. I smiled, it would be nice to have Butch by my side.

The Professor looked from Butch to me. He seemed to be in deep thought, wondering if this was a good idea. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Butch and Blossom, you guys can leave the group and become a duo on one condition. You have to all live in a house together. Maybe this will fix some of your problems. You'll have separate rooms, but if all of you are in a house together, it may show you guys that you guys can achieve that teamwork you once had." I groaned. Our whole group, in one house. Someone kill me.

"Also, since it's almost summer break, I'll book a vacation for you guys to spend some time together." The Professor decided.

"But Professor!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to be stuck with Buttercup and Brick for that long!

"No buts. It's been decided. Butch, I'll do some changes to your costume and weapon. I'll call you both when I'm finished with that. Now boys, I want you on your best behaviour. Go grab your stuff and meet back at the lab. I bought this house hoping to expand my lab, but you guys can use it. It's right beside the lab too." The Professor explained. Ken seemed so happy that I would be living so close to him.

We all left the lab to grab our stuff. Bubbles flew next to me, telling me how she was so excited to be living with Boomer. I smiled, those two make such a cute couple.

When we reached home, I flew to my room. I used my power to grab everything and stuff it into a few bags. I left my bed, dresser and mirror. I would come back and use one of Professor's inventions to shrink them and bring it back.

I knocked on Bubbles door. She mumbled something as I heard some crash noises. Soon, she emerged from her room.

"Finished~." She smiled as she skipped out with ten giant suitcases. I sweat dropped as I made my way to the door, not bothering to wait for Buttercup.

**A/N: **I'm finished~. I had writer's block for the longest time. I just found interest in other topics for stories. However, I wanted to continue this story since I have so much support form you guys. I couldn't just give up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be sure to update soon, but I'll be gone for a bit. Going on vacation so when I get back I'll be sure to upload a chapter. I'll start typing it and everything. However, I also promised my friend I would write a script for her. I'll try my hardest to balance both of those things.

-Cera Mist


	6. Chapter 6: The Duo Broken

Chapter 6: The Duo Broken Before Even Starting?

A/N: I had a great time at L.A and have so many ideas for this story! I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ.

Butch's P.O.V  
I packed everything from my room and started heading back to the lab. Boomer exited the house a second after me, eager to see Bubbles.

"I can't wait! I get to see Bubbles everyday now!" Boomer exclaimed. I smiled at him. Him and Bubbles made a great pair.

"You guys didn't even wait for me." A voice called out. I turned to see Brick. My eyes narrowed as I shot into the sky, leaving Boomer with Brick. I would never consider him as my brother again.

"Butch! I'm sorry, okay?" Brick called after me. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't expect that. I have never heard Brick apologize before. Sometimes he would apologize when he fought with Blossom, but other than that, he wasn't one to apologize.

"Really?" I manage to say. I'm still so shocked and don't know what else to say.. Brick nodded his head and stood beside me.

"I just want us to be brothers again." Brick offered, seeming to know everything going on in my head. Could I forgive him? He hurt Bloss and I. Went behind my back and dated Buttercup. Could I forget that and forgive him?

"I'd like that too." I admitted as I continued watching Brick. He gave me a genuine smile and walked beside me. We made our way to the lab, surprising everyone when we came through the door laughing with each other.

"What's up? Why's everyone staring? Am I THAT sexy?" Brick joked, striking a pose.

"Please, Brick, they're staring at me." I teased, mimicking his ridiculous pose. We both continued laughing, holding our sides. It was good to have my brother back.

Blossom looked confused. Her mouth opening, but closing, thinking better than to voice her thoughts.

"When did this happen?" Bubble inquired, cuddling against Boomer, who had beat us to the house. (We chose to walk while Boomer flew towards the lab, eager to see Bubbles.)  
Buttercup gave me a smirk.

"Don't go hitting on my boyfriend, Butch. You guys may be buddy-buddy again, but he's MY boyfriend." Buttercup joked, wrapping her arms around Brick. Brick laughed as I grinned.

"Don't go blaming me when he dumps you for me." I teased, making wild hand gestures. We all bursted out laughing, except Bloss.

"Friends?" Buttercup proposed, her eyes gleaming with hope. I smiled at her.

"Of course." I replied, hugging her. I did it to show her that even if our relationship was severed, I wanted us to be friends. Boomer and Bubbles kept glancing at Blossom. I started wondering if Blossom was okay.

Blossom's P.O.V  
I felt my chest tighten as I watched the scene before me. Buttercup must find joy in ruining everything. First Brick, now Butch?

"Um, I think I'll go find the Professor." I mumbled to Bubbles and Boomer, leaving my group behind. I wandered into the main part of the lab. Ken smiled and ran up to me.

"Blossom! Are you ready to move?" Ken asked. I nodded my head. Ken smiled and told us we could start moving into our new house. I smiled at him before leaving the main lab. As I approached the living room, I heard laughter. I peeked through the crack of the door to see Butch having a blast with Buttercup. Even Boomer and Bubbles were smiling.

I shouldn't be worried, right? Butch wouldn't leave me because of Buttercup. I tried convincing myself, but in the end, I couldn't bear it. Good thing I had left my luggage in another room. Slipping away, I arrived at the storage room. I pulled my luggage out and headed to the door.

I passed by the living room to find everyone still laughing. No one was worried about where I went. Boomer and Bubbles had even joined in on the laughing. I tore my eyes away and left without alerting anyone. They wouldn't notice anyways.

Brick's P.O.V

My eyes scanned around the room. Blossom still hasn't returned. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, laughing and chatting. It was good to have Butch back. He even forgave Buttercup.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go ask the Professor when we can leave." I alerted the group, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Blossom already left to find Professor. Speaking of Blossom, she hasn't come back yet, huh?" Boomer asked, resting his chin on his hand. So that's where Blossom went.

"Here, let's all go see the Professor." Bubbles suggested, flashing a bright smile. I nodded and we all headed out. I couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. We reached the main lab and pushed the door open.

"Hey Professor." Bubbles chirped, her hand intertwined with Boomer's. The Professor looked up, his face showing shock.

"Um, hi guys. Why are you guys still here? So you need something?" The Professor asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"What? Blossom didn't come back so we came to find out ourselves." Boomer replied, puzzlement clearly showing on his face.

"Blossom left quite a while ago. I told her to find you guys and tell you guys to start moving into the house. Now go and move." The Professor explained, shooing us out of the lab. That's strange. Why would Blossom not come back and tell us. I glanced over at Butch and Buttercup and the answer became obvious. She didn't want to see that.

"I'm going to go ahead. See you guys at the house." I informed them before dashing out of the room. I quickly ran and grabbed my luggage and made my way to the house. I noticed a light on in the house. I entered with the key the Professor gave us all. Slamming the door behind me, I started searching the house. It was a decent house, it had a kitchen, six bedrooms, a living room, and even a gaming room.

I decided to head upstairs and find a good room before the others arrive. All the doors were closed so I started opening all of them, then peering into the room. I kept searching the rooms till I found a decent one. I started unpacking my stuff into the room. Looks like I won't have to go back and grab my bed and stuff. The Professor supplied us with normal bedroom materials.

After unpacking most of my things, I continued exploring the house. I opened the door to the room beside mine to find light pouring out of it. There on the bed was Blossom, still unpacking.

"Can I help you with something?" Blossom asked in an icy voice. I gulped as I entered. I stood there awkwardly, not wanting to get too close.

"Need some help with unpacking?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't yell at me. Her eyes locked with mine, searching for insincerity. After considering the offer for a minute, she nodded her head.

"Could you help me unpack my clothes? Sort the clothes into the closet by type." Blossom ordered, already getting back to work. I chuckled at her neatness. She whirled around and stared at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked, still not trusting me. I continued laughing, I really wanted her to trust me again. I miss having moments with Blossom; laughing with her, talking to her, and stuff like that.

"I miss talking to you Blossom." I blurted out, blushing furiously. She looked so surprised, almost angry.

"Why? Don't you just _love _being with Buttercup?" Blossom spat, turning back to her work. Great, I pissed her off. I'm tired of fighting with her.

"Can't you understand this from my view? I just want to be friends again!" I exclaimed, trying to get my point across.

"So when you went behind my back and dated my sister, you thought we would become friends after?" She asked, her eyes full of fury. I nodded my head, not trusting my words.

Her face was bright red because of her anger. She snatched away the pair of jeans I was holding and shoved me out of the room.

"You're such an idiot, Brick!" I heard her scream before slamming the door shut. I let out a sigh, at least she called me by my name. I made a little bit of progress there.

I was about to go to my room when I heard something open. Blossom's the only one in the house, what is she doing?

"Blossom?" I mumble, waiting for an answer. Nothing. I open her door to reveal that her window was open. A streak of pink still lingered near her window. I followed the streak to see she was entering the lab. Why didn't she just open the main entrance?

Then I realized what was happening. I flew after her. She must have something really important to tell the Professor if she can't even let Butch know. I entered through the back door and followed her. I could hear some talking coming from a room. As I neared the room, I could see light pouring out of the door's cracks. Good thing Blossom didn't close the door completely.

"Professor, could I go solo?" A familiar voice asked. I immediately recognized it as Blossom's voice. Why did she want to go solo? I thought she wanted Butch with her.

"If that's what you truly want. If it gets too hard you can always join back with the others. I'll get your new uniform and weapon as soon as possible. Don't participate in fights until I get your new stuff." The Professor commanded. This is terrible! Blossom can't deal with the villains by herself, even if they have become bad.

I could hear footsteps coming this way and hid myself against the walls. Soon enough the doors swung open, revealing Blossom. She glanced at the window.

"Brick, you can come out now." Blossom ordered, searching for me. I came out of my hiding place and stared at her.

"Why would you want to go solo?" I asked, confused. She let out a sad laugh and headed to the window.

"You wouldn't understand." Blossom muttered as she shot into the sky, leaving me alone and puzzled.

**A/N: **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS LONGER, BUT I COULDN'T. :( My goal was 10 pages, but I couldn't get that far. I'll try to make them longer next time. Next chapter won't be up for a bit. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Too obsessed with manga and anime. * ^ *


End file.
